War and Hindsight
by blackwolfjak
Summary: A single theory of Pureblood Supremacy has decimated the country war has become common place and is spreading but it might yet be possible to change the outcome after all magic in itself is a difficult thing to predict and hindsight is a useful tool ( Rating could and probably will go up)
1. Chapter 1

Wars of Time

Authors Note: This fan fiction people is my first foray into the fan fiction writing breach so if the display is wrong or I'm missing something please let me know so I can fix it, reviews write what you want but If you leave me a prissy message with no point well it waste of breathing and typing but I appreciate any constructive stuff so thanks for reading and I hope You enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ms J K Rowling does just a play around with her world

Chapter 1 A Burst of Magic

Over a field of long green grass as the sun touched the horizon and veil between day and night flickered a time when few if any would have been about especially in this place emerged a hazy light blue mist. Out of which landed a peculiar party of course a muggle would have wondered at all of this; the blue mist and the person, a muggle soldier or a particularly observant person would have noted how person rolled even though seemingly injured and held himself with a stiff though alert baring before finally relaxing as the mist that seemingly transported this mysterious person dissipated. A magical however would have recognized one of their own a wizard though a seemingly strange one dressed differently than usual and for those rare to be gifted or to look would have noted a wizard with an vast potential of magic and of significant power, but alas none were around and by the time any of magic would show this wizard would be gone. Two families would have been able to recognise aspects of the magic which transported the deceptively young wizard; three members of these families were ideally placed in some of the organisations investigation the event. Although one member was involved unknown to all but one that would get a report on this event which would remain unseen for some time.

As this mysterious event was happening, the area known to the world as the United Kingdom was undergoing two vastly different days; in one, the land was finally completing a slow disappearance from the known world after years of no information coming out of England, Wales or Scotland and Ireland being tight lipped, but not yet effected. What was said to be going on was something similar to the film 28 days later, a misconception and a truth Britain had apparently had a civil war occurring in which one side released a virus as of which contaminated 3/4 of the areas known as the United Kingdom which was quickly sparked with an incredible escalation of violence. The virus was meant to act as a sedative but obviously something went wrong the country also quickly went dark and foreign nationals were quickly evacuated and Britain was put under quarantine no one in or out. It is unknown what was the spark that set off these chain of events but it lead to the realm being observed by the countries of Ireland and France and after time a mass of clouds thought to be the response of the burnt victims of the virus or some radioactive substance began covering the land increasing in viscosity until nothing could be seen of the land from sea or sky. The world mourned the loss of the people but also praised god that the tension that had kept the world awake had ended and that the virus and war which could have heralded a third war was held within that one small land mass.

The date of which was June 6th 2017 the land disappeared within 3 months the first emergence of the cloud like mist being seen on the 9th of April the scientific community was in a rush to explore the phenomenon but was held back by safety issues and the fact the density of the cloud impaired everything to infra red and heat signals. Plus no one now knew the layout or conditions of the sea or sky inside the cloud it became a barricade.

At this time a collections of wizards gathered in the neutral country of Switzerland breathed out a sigh of relief, the two representatives of France and Ireland, Delacour and Finnegan looked at each other briefly, quietly left to inform their respective leaders of the days decisions and prayed that gambit they had helped Britain work had and would pay off so far it seemed so good.

At the same time as the blue mist had occurred over that small field (of which the population of foreign countries in the future would have noted looked a smaller paler version of the mist that surrounded Britain) the Ministry of Magic was notified via several alarms registering a keeling noise to a significant magical burst which was recorded to last for a approximately 3 seconds before fading. The largest spike of this burst occurring when said burst seemed to just pop into existence before fading at a steady rate. Aurours were immediately dispatched to the area (after getting ready taking about 15 minutes from end of the event to finally getting there) which was a field located on the moors of Exmore which was s small magical lay line but not of specific importance. Nor was it one of the largest or smallest, investigations uncovered nothing untoward, no trace of any persons, no magical signature other than one which was put forward as the brief magical burst or any impact on the ground no blood or burnt grass all in all a rather intriguing conundrum but not one which was urgent it seemed . So reports were written by Aurour team leaders McGonagall and Moody and the scene and investigation were turned over for the unspeakables to have a look at. Who then sidelined it due to a priority in studying the few bodies of muggles that had been turning up and an increasing rate, dead from magic and curses not seen before one of which was a wound across a body that was quickly infected and with a poison effect that could not seem to be helped even with spells and potions.

All of this in turn allowed one Harry James Potter to enter the realm of Britain in the 1971 from the same place in 2017 virtually undetected and to begin a journey in putting right a civil war which would expand and end up taking over the whole of Britain and scarring the population both magic and muggle from something they would never recover and for the first time in history since the lands formation have a magic depletion so catastrophic it would not recover from.

Ps author note looking for a beta spring ideas of help with my admittedly bad spelling and grammar pm if interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, BIG HUGE THANKS, to the followers and people who have favourite this story sorry for the blackout I'll try and be better on from now if you're all still interested in it please let me know. Three points well letting me know if it's still enjoyable no point writing something no one likes or will read , second I own nothing of the hp universe and finally if someone is interested or knows someone interested in being a beta reader PLEASE let me know. Well I'll let you get on P.S. hopefully this will be one of the biggest AN 's I know not many like reading them.

Chapter Two A Disappearance and an Arrival

Few people could comprehend the horror of being used to the smell of dirt and blood, but it was entrenched into the stone floor and was whipped amongst the bitter cold wind which was sweeping across the area of the cave. A peculiar sight arose from this site, black markings and strange forms were linked and intertwined carved and constructed into the surfaces of the cave. Power emanated inside this cave full of rage, grief, hope, despair and desperation. The interlocked shapes began to move and twist and spark creating a dance so profound to those involved as it pulled the magic from the elements themselves and the ingredients of those who had forged it into existence.

Chanting was uttered onto the air whispering through the wind, with thoughts praying for safety of a remnant of a world broken, of a nation destabilised. Praying for a hope none involved were guaranteed the success of, but it had kept life and will into the souls of those left. So any chance no matter how small was acted upon with drive and expedition. Caution thrown to the wind for what more could be forfeited that what had already been.

Shadows flickered against the walls as being covered in stains and in clothes made of many tattered layers fought the cold that went their bones but was as common to them as the smell of death, the burning pyres of the honoured brethren, of the smoke of a land that seemed to be forever aflame of the dirt stained red with blood all clung like a shroud but it no longer bothered those that remained and how they despised themselves for no longer being bothered by it, yet that was why they had gathered here

Apart from the foul smell that graced the air and this cave held only a little organic matter remained of what were once the pleasant flowers that bloomed under the twilight moon radiating its reflected light back towards the stars now covered by darkness. That splashed colour and life against the bland and sombre cave was replaced by the dark of clothes that and people that like those flowers had been drained of verdant colour and joy of life. Aside the lack of life and the collected group inhabiting the cave it was indistinct from any other, but for one very important fact.

Here amongst the dying remains of magic was a lost people's hope. Where it was tentatively cared for and grew, flourishing under tender mercies of a people battered and a landscape brutalised an area of power where the lay lines of magic crossed, one of the last few not yet corrupted. Here a plot fuelled by desperation had finally been put in place as blue mist began evaporating from the floor of the cave.

What lay here were a collection of people that if not for a succession of events most abhorrent would never have been comprehended into being, here the nationals of Great Britain gathered of varying ages skill and surprisingly species, beings that had survived Death's games. In this cave a final plan was schemed and plotted, a last desperate plan that those involved knew not all would live to see but who was to live and who was to die had been conceived long before. It is fair to say that the living if they passed this gateway not yet entered would have a harder time.

Today was the first trial of this plan being implemented a plan of hindsight, a plan to stop a war. A plan that those who had helped them if it went correctly would wake up tomorrow no longer having knowledge of, facing a world radically different to the one now.

Today was the dawning hour of the magically powerful 7th day of June 2017 and one Harry James Potter had just dissipated into a vast blue mist that had covered the land for the past day and an explosion of magic.


End file.
